Chibi
|Voice Eng = Megan Shipman |title1 = Chibi |family = |birthday = |age = |affiliation = Aoi}} Chibi is one of the supporting characters of Kakuriyo no Yadomeshi. Appearance A type of Ayakashi known as a Kappa with the appearance of a green turtle with a blue shell that acts similar to a pigeon but can speak. With a leaf on top of his head that needs water constantly. He also wears a badanna around his neck. Personality He is considered to be very innocent and cute. He has a deep love for Aoi since she took care of him by feeding him regularly. He adores cucumbers as well as anything Aoi makes and sticks to her side since their reunion. Chibi always tries to do what is right even if he is outmatched for example he faced off with Raijū when he insulted Aoi's cooking.Episode 23 He is also very friendly and takes a liking to most everyone he meets even overcoming being scarred initially by Nobunaga and becoming friends with the dog. History Chibi and some of the Kappas he lived with were taken care of by Aoi as she fed them from what is hinted at every day since she discovered the small group. It is unknown if he came from the hidden realm or if he was born in the apparent realm. It is unclear why Chibi wears his signature Bandanna while the other Kappas have nothing around their necks. However, it seems that is how Aoi differs him from the rest of the Kappa. Chibi seems to be well aware of the gate that allows passage between the two realms as he searches for Aoi there in episode 5. Plot Chibi as an outlier from the group of Kappa that Aoi feeds.Episode 1 At the end of each episode, Chibi at the end of the credits with a quick comment or two. He does this for every episode except for episode 5 as we see him reunite with Aoi. Aoi at a market shopping for ingredients deciding to get stuff for Curry forgoing purchasing a cucumber as she is debating whether she should stay in the apparent realm or return to the hidden realm. After leaving the market and walking towards the gate Aoi hears Chibi crying out her name and runs to her with tears in his eyes. He trips right in front of her falling face first onto the pavement. Aoi crouches down and extends her right arm out towards the ground asking if Chibi is okay. crawling on his hands and feet Chibi misty eyed climbs into her outstretched hand up her arm crawling and sitting on her shoulder. He tells her "Since you went away my life has gotten so much harder."Episode 5 he then proceeds to stand on his legs close to her cheek. Aoi proceeds to say, "Oh dear, I bet you're hungry. I'm sorry but I don't have any cucumbers with me right now." Which Chibi then reacts arms thrown up shocked and mutters a soft oh, no. Aoi then offers for Chibi to come back to the hidden realm with her. Chibi replied happily that "As long as I can eat your food I'll go anywhere you say.". Thus Chibi joins Aoi in the hidden realm. On his first day in the apparent realm which is also the day before Moonflower opens Chibi reveals the pond behind Moonflower has a carp that bit him. After the carp tried to eat him that is and that is when it bit his face. Despite this Chibi remains cheerful and doesn't seem to be disturbed by a carp biting his face.Episode 6 After Aoi treats Sasuke's injuries and gives him some food Chibi comes up climbs up and decides that Sasuke is a weak ayakashi much like Chibi himself. Powers & Abilities Relationships Aoi Tsubaki Chibi is a Kappa Aoi is fond of. He later joins her in the hidden realm claiming to be her sidekick. He is devoted to Aoi and doesn't hesitate to join her on any of her adventures that she sets out on even if he is scared. He is always happy to eat cucumbers (and other foods) from Aoi. Sasuke Nobunaga Umi-bouzu Chibi is the first being to actually interact with the umi-bouzu. He runs under the blinds to look for cucumbers in the umi-bouzu's food. Asking the umi-bouzu for some cucumbers, Chibi first shares food before being tickled by the ayakashi. A moment later when Aoi opens the blinds, Chibi helps the umi-bouzu communicate with her how sad and lonely he feels. Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Yokai Category:Supporting Characters